Lost
by Misery Severity
Summary: Lost faith, lost hope, lost love. Sonic and Sally Acorn are married and a heartbroken Amy Rose commits suicide. A fairytale without a happy ending. A wedding that ends with a tragedy. Or is it?


**I do not own any Sonic Characters (except for the fan-babies).**

**I know this is very cliche, but please do not flame me for the persistent plotline.**

* * *

Lost

"Sonic…" Amy Rose sobs and she stares at her sapphire-furred lover with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I just don't feel the same way as you do." Sonic the Hedgehog told her with deep sympathy.

Ever since they were young, Amy has been deeply infatuated with Sonic. He once saved her from Metal-Sonic down at Never Lake, which was the first time the two hedgehogs have met. Since the time of her rescue, Amy has never stopped falling in love with him; her feelings for the blue hero have deepened every day for many years as they grow older.

But then, when it was time for Amy to reveal her love for Sonic after hiding it for so long, he doesn't return his feelings back. This became a huge devastation for the poor blossom-furred fem-hedgehog.

"Even though I don't love you back," Sonic continued, "I do care for you, Amy. I only liked you as a friend. And besides," he paused.

This is the part where Amy's heart shatters like a mirror falling towards the ground. Sonic sighed, "I'm really in love with someone else and that's Sally Acorn. Not only we're together, we're engaged."

As her heart aches, her tears trail down from her sparkling jade-green eyes. Amy is too speechless; all she can do is cry.

Sonic hated to see the vulnerable fem-hedgehog sobbing hysterically in sorrow. The only way he can do to make her feel better is to give her a friendly, warming hug. He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and carefully held her into his embrace.

"Once again, Amy," he persisted in a soft tone, "I am very sorry if this hurts you a lot. But I want you to know this: I will always care for you, even though it's not love. And keep this in mind as well; I want you to stay strong for yourself. Maybe someday, you may find a new love, I may not know who, but who knows? It may take time to find someone else who truly loves you back. It's—it's just not me."

After Sonic's integrity, Amy pulls herself from his hold and then stares at him eye to eye while still crying with a broken heart. He dropped his arms down to his sides. There was a moment of silence between the two hedgehogs.

Then, from several yards away, Sonic heard a familiar feminine voice calling out his name, "Sonic!"

He turned to his back and he can see his fiancée, Sally Acorn, standing up on a hill and waving at him. He returned the gesture and afterwards, he faced back to Amy.

"I have to go, Amy." he told her.

"Sonic," Amy finally responded, although her voice broke from all that weeping, "please don't leave me."

"I have to go," he repeated, "Sally's waiting for me." he paused. "Goodbye, Amy. I hope I can still see you around. And I'm looking forward to see you at my wedding coming up."

Sonic turned back to Sally and ran up to her. Amy watches the happily engaged couple clinging towards each other as he lifted Sally up and kisses her on the lips.

It's too distressing for Amy to see her first love of her life with someone else. However, she continued to stare at the two until they were gone, even if it hurts her more.

* * *

It's been six months since the confession and today is the wedding day for Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole. As soon as the couple becomes married, the two will later become King and Queen of the kingdom. The wedding is taking place in the outdoors of Knothole with a beautiful garden theme and an ivory gazebo planted with flowers of different breeds: freesias, amaryllises, cymbidium orchids, phalaenopsis orchids, lilies and peonies.

Everyone in the kingdom is excited about the big day, even Sonic and Sally themselves. Unfortunately, not everyone is happy. Amy Rose is still in deep heartbreak and depression ever since Sonic told her the truth about his feelings.

Even though she doesn't want to show up in the wedding, she did anyway—not because of Sonic's desire to see her, it's because she has a plan.

Amy is wearing an ankle-length white dress that is sleeveless, has a V-neck bodice, and is made entirely out of silk. Along with that, she also has a white rose clipped to her shoulder-length pink quills and matching white shoes.

Instead of sitting in the chairs with the guests, Amy stood on the hilltop that is several yards away from the altar, a perfect view to watch the entire ceremony. She's not too far but not too close, just enough to be heard.

As the breeze is flowing through her quills and dress, Amy solemnly stares at the altar as the guests began to take their seats and incoherently chatted before the wedding starts. She has been persistently weeping before she showed up; her face is stained with all of her tears. Aside with that, Amy also has a noticeable bruising around her neck and both of her wrists are permanently scarred with deep cuts—no one knows where those marks came from, it's a mystery.

A weapon is clutched into Amy's right hand—a pistol gun. She's already prepared for her plan, although she has to wait for the right and perfect moment.

As she persisted to gaze at the altar, the fem-hedgehog memorizes the veracity she was told by Sonic. His voice echoed inside her head like a faint whisper,

"_I will always care for you, even though it's not love… I want you to stay strong for yourself… maybe someday, you may find a new love… someone else who truly loves you back…"_

Amy sniffs as she remembered that thought. She already knew that there's no more hope for her; she has lost her love and her faith and she couldn't stay strong.

"I know you do care about me, Sonic," she said to herself in a weeping tone, "but it's not enough for me, I need more than that to live. Without your love, I will die." She paused for a second and then continued, "I love you, Sonic."

Finally, the time has come. The wedding has begun. Amy can see Sonic standing next to the pastor in the gazebo; the sapphire hedgehog is wearing a black tuxedo and his quills tousled in style. Seeing her love-life in that formal attire made her realized how really handsome he looked and at the same time happy. Somehow, she wished it was her walking down the aisle with Sonic and not Sally.

As the wedding march plays, all the guests stood up for the arrival of the bride. Sally Acorn is seen walking down the aisle in a very unique-styled ivory wedding dress; it is strapless and its frilly train cascades down along the ground as she walks, her shoes are actually hidden underneath the attire, her red hair is tied to a bun with some loose curled strands and she even has a silver tiara with a veil attached to it. She's holding a bouquet of baby blue and white freesias.

Amy felt her heart aching more when she saw Sally; it hurts her even more to see her and Sonic all happy together. Even though the pain is literally killing her in the inside, Amy wanted what's best for the couple. She really wanted Sonic to be happy for eternity.

When the princess bride finally stepped into the gazebo and held both of Sonic's hands, the pastor began his task,

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today…"

For the next several minutes, Amy watches the ceremony, even though she could barely hear the pastor from where she is standing. She felt some more tear-drops on her face and her heart beating more slowly from the pain.

About five minutes after the speech from the pastor, it is now time for Sonic and Sally to declare their vows.

"Sally Acorn," the pastor said, "do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, for sickness and health, until death do you apart?"

"I do." Sally answered. The pastor then faces to Sonic and he repeats the question to him.

This is the part where Amy's plan begins. Still watching the happy, about-to-be royal couple… the blossom fem-hedgehog listlessly points her gun to her right temple.

"I do." Sonic answered with a warming smile. After the marriage vow, the now-newly-wedded couple exchanged their rings and the pastor gave his final words to them.

"I may now pronounce to you, husband and wife." The pastor concluded. "You may now kiss the bride."

The right moment has come. When she sees Sonic and Sally holding each other closer and kissed passionately while the guests applauded for them…

Amy closed her eyes… and pulls the trigger through her head.

The loud gunshot echoes throughout the altar, followed by some faint screaming, and suddenly, everything goes black.

* * *

It felt like days later… or maybe weeks or months. Maybe a year.

Amy was lying face-down on the ground after she collapsed. When her eyes flutter as she opens them, her vision went blurry at first, but then turned crystal clear after a few seconds. She let out a soft moan as she carefully picks herself up.

When Amy sat on her knees, she looked down on the ground, and she noticed that the gun is still sitting beside her. She slowly set her hand on her right temple where she pointed the gun and shot herself.

"Huh?" Amy wondered as she let her hand down from her head. She anticipated that she'd be dead by now.

After a moment of confusion, Amy gazes around the area; she realizes that she's still in the same spot where she attempted to commit suicide in Sonic's wedding. Everything's still the same except that the outdoor wedding altar has already been taking down as soon as the event ended. All the decorations, flowers, chairs, and everybody is gone. This is not what Amy anticipated in her plan; she expected to be somewhere in heaven. She was also hoping that everyone, mostly Sonic, would find her as soon as the gunshot is heard from her… but they didn't.

"Hello?" She called out as she still glances around, "Anybody there?"

She repeated the process for the next few seconds until she finally gave up. The blossom-hedgehog stood up and sadly walked away from Knothole, leaving her gun on the ground.

While Amy is strolling around the meadow, she quietly wondered to herself, "Is this just a dream? Am I really dead?"

She continues to walk around for a few miles. She is too distracted by her inner thoughts; Amy isn't paying much attention to the directions she's going.

"I wonder how long I was out. I wonder if anybody else still remembers me. What about Cream? Will she ever forgive me for what I've just done and miss me forever?" She sighs softly. Then again, she felt her heart sinking and she stopped walking for a second and stares down at the ground.

Amy can see little drops of her own tears sparkling as they fall. Afterwards, she tilts her head up to gaze up at the cloudy, dreary skies.

"I wonder if Sonic's life has improved. Does he still remember me? I know it's wrong of me to do this when he still cares for me, but the pain is too real for me to live on, so I had to do it. I love him too much and he said he doesn't love me back. I want him to be happy." The blossom-hedgehog tilts her head back down and resumes walking.

For the next several miles, she came by the park. Amy looks at the scenery and the memories has flashed into her mind. She remembers that as little kids, she and her childhood friend Cream used to run around, playing tag, playing hide-and-seek, and even going on the swings, slides, and the jungle gym. Those memories have made Amy smile a little, even though she's still depressed in the inside.

Then from yards away from her, the sounds of laughter and a child giggling appears. Amy glances at the direction, where the amusement was coming from. There, she sees her best friend, Cream who is now 18, her lover Tails, now 20, and their first, two-year-old son, Ashton. All three are cheerfully playing together.

Cream and Tails are individually holding onto Ashton's hands as he carefully lifts his feet an inch above the ground. He then meticulously swings his legs up in the air when both parents elevate him; there are grins of optimism on their faces and little Ashton is roaring with laughter.

Amy gasped silently to herself. It hurts the vulnerable and submissive fem-hedgehog even more to see the happy couple with a child. She may be proud that Cream has found love with Tails, but deep down, she is severely disheartened whenever she thinks about Sonic and Sally being the same as them.

When she sees the family coming towards her, Amy called, "Cream!"

Despite Cream is facing to her, she couldn't hear or notice her at all, which was strange to Amy. She called again, "Cream! Cream, it's me, Amy!"

Still nothing, no response, and Amy is becoming desperate. Moments later, Cream, Tails, and Ashton all ran back to their picnic spot and then sat down on the blanket to rest. Amy decided to go to her; she quickly strolls to her childhood friend and stood behind her.

"Cream?" she said one last time. When the fem-hedgehog lays her hand on Cream's shoulder, something really surprising and mysterious has occurred—her hand ran right through her.

Amy gasps when she quickly pulls her hand out. She tries again—and her hand ran through for a second time and then pulls out. Amy has never been this confused before.

"How can that be?" she said. "How can that happen?"

She then got closer to Tails and stood behind him, the same way she did to Cream. Amy meticulously touches his shoulder to try to get his attention, unfortunately—her hand ran through him, too. It's very strange.

"What?" her eyes widen in bewilderment and she let her hand go. "How is that possible?" She gazes at Ashton; the little toddler is giggling persistently as he nibbles on a cookie. Tails and Cream couldn't help but to smile and chuckle when he gets the crumbs and colorful sugar sprinkles all over his tiny mouth.

Amy listlessly gets herself further away from the family as they were too busy bonding together, and she stood about several more yards away from them. She gave herself time to think the conundrum that just happened.

"Can it be? Is it true? Am I really dead and somehow I turned into some kind of ghost?" she whispered. For the very last time, Amy looks at them for several more seconds until she turns back around and resumes walking away with her white silky dress flowing through the breeze.

Many miles later, Amy is on her way to her house. She wonders if her home is still the same, even though she still has no idea how long she has been out. While she strolls in deep melancholy, she thinks about the rest of her friends after running into Tails and Cream.

"Everybody's happy, except me." she laments as she predicts. "Everybody has moved on and has forgotten about me. I know it. I bet they have started their own families as well. I'm all alone… with nobody else."

Finally, about ten minutes later, she made it to her house. Amy stares at the façade of her home—she notices that it's completely different from before. The paint job on the exterior is fading into a dreary color and is chipped. The plants and her favorite flowers have wilted and died. Even the windows are entirely tinted, making it impossible for her to see through them.

"What happened?" she whispered in lachrymose.

Feeling inquisitive, Amy quickly got to the front door. She grasps onto the doorknob and takes a deep breath, hoping that nothing worse happens in the inside.

She opens the door, steps in, and then stood in the living room and she glances around. Just like on the outside, the interior is different.

It is very dark, though she can see that all the furnishings are still in its usual place. However, the walls are cracked and chipped and there are spider-webs, cobwebs, and dust everywhere. It's like it's been abandoned for years and hasn't been taken proper care.

"How long has it been?" Amy wondered.

For the next half hour, she explores around her near-abandoned house. All her rooms are exactly like her living room. Lights are all out and everything's filled with household dusts and webs, much to her disgust because she loved to keep her house clean. Amy has already checked the kitchen, corridors, and the bathroom. There's only one room left—and that is her bedroom.

Amy has already got there and inside, she can see that everything is left the way it was as before when she left; all of her personal belongings are still in their original places.

What really catches her eye is her unmade bed and atop of it is her diary and her most prized possession—her Sonic plushy.

Amy silently gasped when she sees that her favorite plushy is still on her bed.

"Sonic," she whispered.

She then walks up to her bed to take a closer look; she held her hand out and grasps her plushy. The fem-hedgehog takes it with both hands and brought it to her neck and face, snuggling it. Amy felt her heart pounding and herself breaking down into tears. She imagines that she's actually holding onto her sapphire-lover in real life.

"Sonic," she sniffed in lachrymose, "I love you so much, Sonic. I really miss you and I really want to be with you forever. I really wish that I could just hold you… for one last time." Her soft voice broke on the last part. She allows herself to weep in melancholy for several more minutes.

She takes a glimpse at her diary, sitting on her bed. Amy places her plushy down for a second; she takes the little pink book with a purple heart lined with white rhinestones and the word 'diary' written above it in an unique calligraphy on the cover. She opens it and skims through her previous entries.

From the very first page, Amy has written many entries about how she met Sonic and her true feelings for him. She even mentioned her biggest wish about her future:

…_Someday, I just hope that Sonic and I will get married and start a family together. I always wanted to have a daughter named Lavender Rose, just like that little rose that he has given to me long time ago… I knew right away that it's a sign of true love…_

Unfortunately, she knew it's not true love at all. She flips through several more pages and read the entries she wrote about her heartbreak. Amy can see that the pages are filled with tear stains; she was weeping really hard while writing. Afterwards, she reaches to the end.

On her very last entry, she wrote:

…_Sonic is getting married to Sally Acorn. I don't think I can take it. I have never felt this so much pain before. I feel like I want to kill myself. I attempted a couple times recently: first, I tried to hang myself and then, I tried slitting my wrists. Both attempts failed…_

Amy paused. She touches one side of her neck with two of her fingertips and she realized that it's still bruised from the noose. Then, she gazes at both of her wrists filled with scars from slitting. Amy takes her diary and resumes reading:

…_Since hanging and wrist-cutting didn't work, I have come up with a plan to take my life away. Precisely on the day of Sonic and Sally's wedding, I will shoot myself close to the altar. I know it'll hurt everyone I cared about, especially Sonic, but I want to do it._

_To Sonic the Hedgehog: I will never stop loving you. I hope you live a wonderful life without me. Goodbye forever…_

Amy stopped reading her diary and she closed it. She places her little book back onto her bed, right next to her Sonic plushy. For one last time, the blossom-hedgehog stares at it for a few seconds. Afterwards, she turns to the door, walks out, and made her exit out of her home.

She walked throughout the meadow for about an hour or less. She couldn't get her mind off of Sonic and she's still confused whether or not if she's really dead. Maybe the bullet missed her vital part of her brain and she just went into some kind of coma where no one bothered to help her. Or maybe it didn't miss at all; maybe her spirit wandered out of her body as soon as she died. Amy also couldn't help the fact why no one can notice her; every time she tries to get somebody's attention, she doesn't exist to them. Even when she tries to touch them, she becomes transparent to them.

Suddenly, the blossom-hedgehog perceives that she made it to Knothole, completely unaware because of her mental distractions. When taking a glimpse at the area, Amy has decided to do one last thing—to find Sonic and see if his life did improved or not.

It didn't take her too long to find the palace where Sonic and Sally Acorn are currently living. The building is not so big but is about three-stories high and is located next to the woods; its façade is painted in a beautiful shade of beige; and the roof is a unique shade of dark crimson with a gold boarder.

Amy is astonished when she saw the palace. She wanted to barge into the building to find the sapphire-hedgehog, but she didn't have the audacity to do so. Instead, she hurriedly got up to the large first-story window to peek through. To get a better view, Amy has her face much closer to the glass and cupped her hands on the sides of her face.

There, she can see Sonic happily sitting on the leather couch in his favorite pose, minding his own business, and is presumably watching television. At first, Amy thought that nothing great happened to Sonic after his marriage. She smiles a tiny smile when she saw him, although she's still melancholic in the inside.

"Sonic, please notice me," she weakly said through the glass, "please."

All of the sudden, her smile quickly faded away when Sally came into the room; Sonic glances at her as she sits down on the couch right next to him with a smile on her face. In her arms, she's carrying an infant wrapped in a baby pink blanket and the sapphire-hedgehog carefully brought himself closer to her. He stares at the baby with a warming facial expression.

Amy gasped silently at what she just saw as she sets her hands down. She knew right away that her love-life has already started his own family, just like Tails and Cream.

"No…" she laments, almost inaudibly. Her fragile heart became heavy when she continues to watch the happy couple with their baby. Sonic meticulously takes the infant from Sally and cradles it into his arms. Sally then lays her head onto her husband's shoulder in affection and then cuddles him.

Just then, another baby appears into the room with a blue pacifier in his mouth; he first strolls up to the window to stare at the view and then touches the glass with his tiny hand. Amy looks at the little toddler; he is about the same age as Ashton and he looks like a smaller version of Sonic with big innocent eyes.

She taps the window tenderly and inaudibly, however mini-Sonic is very unaware that she's there. "Hey, there," she whispered to the toddler through the glass, "is Sonic your daddy?"

The baby blue hedgehog obviously didn't answer her. He continues to stare out the window in curiosity for the next few seconds. When he was done, he turns around.

"Wait," Amy whispers again.

Mini-Sonic strolls up to the couple and climbs up onto the couch to sit next to his mother. Sally looks at her baby son and wraps her arm around his waist.

Amy is shedding heavy tears in her jade eyes again. She attempted to wipe them off with her hand.

"So that's it," she wept, "it's over. He has moved on."

The cloudy skies turn grey, a small thunder is heard, and it starts to drizzle. After a few raindrops at a time, the light rain suddenly turns heavy in seconds, already soaking through Amy's beautiful pink fur, quills, and her white dress.

The fem-hedgehog slowly turns around and strolls away from Sonic's palace in deep melancholy.

Minutes later, Amy shows up in Never Lake, the place where she and Sonic met for the first time. She is standing by the shoreline of the crystal clear lake that is being pattered with raindrops and she's just staring at the wall of boulders on the other side. All the memories have occur to Amy and the more she thinks about Sonic, the more depressed and heartbroken she becomes. At first, she thought if maybe this is all just a dream she's permanently in.

At that moment, she feels a very sharp pain in her chest where the heart is. Amy cringes as she places her hand atop to relief it. As the ache persists, it comes to realization that this is not a dream.

Amy languidly gets down on her knees with her head down and cries hysterically with her tears dripping onto the water.

"_Maybe it's time for me to give up," _she thought in her head, _"Clearly, Sonic's all happy; he has a wife, he has kids, there's no way that I can bring him back."_

The blossom-hedgehog notices something shining. She tilts her head a bit and gazes at her side. Amy got closer to the silver-like object and perceives that it's an abandoned knife sitting on the ground. Very carefully, she held her hand out to reach for the blade until she grasps onto the dark handle.

She brought the knife closer and stares at it as it lies flatly onto her quivering palms. Another thought has traveled into her head.

"_Just in case… maybe, just maybe…"_

Her hand trembles uncontrollably and she securely closes her teary eyes.

"Goodbye, love." she whispers.

Amy grips onto the knife, tilts her head back a little, and then finally though very weakly… she brings the blade to her neck. She places her free hand on top of the object to make sure it presses down. She unsteadily takes a deep breath.

Just when the fem-hedgehog is about to slit her neck, a familiar male voice shouted,

"_Amy, no!" _Amy's eyes snap open and gasp quietly. Though, the knife is still on her neck.

The voice continues, _"Amy! Please don't it! Don't kill yourself! You have so much to live for!"_

With the knife still clutched in her hand, Amy brought the knife down to the moist ground. She glances around Never Lake to find out where the sound is coming from. It came from nowhere; the voice is really inside her head.

"Who—who are you?" her voice broke, feeling desperate to find whoever is calling her. "Where are you coming from?"

"_Amy, please don't go where I can't follow! I cannot risk losing you forever; I… I need you in my life! I don't know what to do without you!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered to the air.

"_I know you're there… I know you can hear me," _The voice sounded as sad and desperate as Amy is. _"I just want you to know that I love you."_

Amy is about to give up the search and she sobs more hysterically on the ground in distress. "I really don't know what's happening. I am so confused. Please, just show yourself."

Finally, the voice sobbed, _"Amy Rose… please wake up… wake up… please…"_

* * *

"Amy, please wake up."

Sonic sobs loudly onto Amy's chest as she is lying on her bed in a coma. She has a bloodstained bandage wrapped around her head and she's still in her silky white dress. The sapphire male hedgehog is still in his formal attire from the wedding, except the jacket is taken off; his white dress-shirt is unbuttoned and wrinkled, while his black tie is undone around his neck.

Sonic is sitting on a chair right next to Amy and he's still crying in distress, begging her to wake up from her coma.

"Amy, wake up."

Seconds later, Amy Rose regains her conscious and she let out a soft moan. She weakly turns to her side.

"Sonic? Is that really you?" she said, still not having full strength.

Sonic picks his head up and stares at her with his teary emerald eyes. He looks a bit different from before; his quills are messed up and his eyes are completely bagged, as if he hasn't been sleeping for days. He let out a silent gasp.

"Amy, you're awake." He tried to let out a smile, though it's too hard for him to do so because of all the distress.

"What… what happened?" the blossom-hedgehog asked him. "I—I thought I was already dead."

Sonic sadly grasps onto Amy's hand as he tells her the whole drastic story.

"You were only dead for about seven minutes until the doctors have revived you. They even have to surgically remove that bullet from your brain and thankfully, it didn't hit any of your major vessels. You were so close to death, though you have been in a coma." He paused and wept, "After being in the hospital, I decided to take you home and I haven't left by your side for weeks."

She sniffed, "You did?"

"Yes, I'm really afraid of losing you for good. And—I already know why you did this and I knew that this isn't your first time."

"How?"

"I found your diary on your bed and I read all of your entries you said about me. I'm really touched that you have strong feelings for me, even though I love somebody else. What really broke my heart is when you mentioned that," Sonic paused and then shudders in fear, "you attempted suicide a couple times before… because of me."

Amy wept some more, "I had to do it, I figured that there's no point for me to live on without love. You really don't know what it's like to see your first love getting married to somebody else and it's just so complicated to get over it. I just can't move on, it hurts so much."

Sonic understood every word she said and he couldn't help but to feel repentance. While Amy continues to cry in misery, he grasps her hand tighter into his for comfort. The fem-hedgehog then looks at his hand… and she can see the wedding ring on Sonic's finger.

Immediately her heart sank again; she firmly takes her hand away from his and then turns to the other side, pulling her covers over herself, refusing to look at him. Tears are pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Amy," Sonic attempted to get her attention.

"Sonic, please just go away," she sobbed, still not looking at him, "Just because you're worried about losing me for good, doesn't mean you still love me back. You're still married to Sally Acorn, I know it."

The male hedgehog looks at the ring in his finger, then back at Amy.

She persisted, "Please, just go, Sonic. I still want to kill myself since no one else is there for me. Please, just leave me here to die."

Sonic has never felt this guilty before. He suddenly felt some tears flooding his eyes.

He glances down at his hand where the ring is. He never told her this yet, but—he and Sally actually had their marriage annulled while Amy was being hospitalized. Sally wasn't showing much support and she revealed that she's only using Sonic for royalty, much to his disappointment. Sonic didn't have the audacity to tell her that yet, but he will eventually.

Still watching her sobbing, Sonic finally took the ring off his finger and dropped it onto the floor, causing a small clink sound. Then, he carefully kicked off his shoes, leaving his socks on, and he removed his tie off his neck. All Sonic is wearing is his unbuttoned shirt and dress pants.

Without warning, he languidly climbs onto Amy's bed, lay down on his side behind her, and finally, he wraps his arm her, holding her close. He really doesn't want to lose her to suicide anymore, all because of a broken heart.

Amy ceases her crying when she felt herself in someone's grasp. "Can it be?" she said to herself, "No, it can't be. This isn't real; this is all just a dream."

Sonic carefully flips Amy over so she can see him sad eye to sad eye. He holds her hand again and she notices that the ring is already gone, much to her confusion.

He tenderly strokes her cheek with his free hand. He whispered, "No, you're not dreaming, Amy. I promise you, you're not. This is real, I swear."

The sapphire-hedgehog wipes her tears off with his thumbs. Afterwards, he brought her face closer to his—and he passionately kisses her on the lips.

The blossom-hedgehog couldn't believe what is happening. For the first time ever, she's being kissed by her first love and she can feel her heart racing. She thinks it's still a dream, but after a few seconds, she realized it's not at all. The kiss feels like forever and Amy kisses Sonic back after a few seconds.

Within half a minute later, they broke off the kiss and Sonic smiles at her. He said to her, "I'll never leave you by your side again, Amy Rose. I will give you all the love you deserve."

Amy sniffed, "You promise?"

He kisses her lips again, "I promise."

After their moment together, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose cuddle each other close, never even breaking themselves apart. Still feeling lachrymose, she can already feel her heart listlessly coming together in pieces again.

He may not feel full love yet, but he still cares for her a lot more. Hopefully in time, he will someday tell her he really loves her.


End file.
